Voyager Grand Tour
The Voyager Grand Tour is a Tour of the Outer Solar System and why is pluto on this poster? anyways it began in 1977 and ended in 1989 when voyager 2 visited neptune i guess. now the 2 probes i mean only 1 probe is in interstellar space It was proposed by someone, Pioneer 3000 was also included, but it failed really badly. So to, did the Magic Pebble Orbiter Machine History 1977 I t was a cold summer morning in August 25th 1977, NASA has prepared Voyager 1 for launch, there was a alignment of the gas giants at that time, jupiter and saturn were visited in the past, but uranus and neptune were not. Everyone cheered for Voyager 1 & 2, but i didnt because i was to busy eating a thing. atleast i finished it and slept in the middle of the launch. Then 589 potatoes later, the voyager probes reached space. they escaped earth orbit and escaped lunar orbit, sorry luna loud, you werent mentioned Luna: oh come on dude! Anyways, wait what was i mentioning again? oh right After it escaped, the journey began 1979, Voyager 1 reached Jupiter It was 1979, After 5000 Potatoes i have ate, Voyager 1 reached Jupiter. many people were excited to see what it has, they saw most famous stuff, such as the ice ball of europa, which was part of the EU, before it left, and the Great Red Spot, which is a giant large ketchup stain on Jupiter. then a few moar potatoes later, it left. end of story 1980, Voyager 1 Reached saturn The 1980s Started, Pac-Man is released in Japan, Disco was really popular, but beyond that. voyager 1 reached saturn, and it causes a lot of jealousy among lola loud, who claims she is way more beutifal than saturn. and out of anger, lola directed voyager 1 towards titan to crash into it, it missed and has immediently left the solar system, and by solar i mean saturn. or whatever, 1986, Voyager 2 reached uranus. Its been 6 years since lola's fury costed voyager 1s mission to uranus and neptune. but around 1986, voyager 2 visited uranus and it shows a boring old blue ball that is a joke. but wait! atleast we had images of its moons When it visited, Adam McPerson asked "WHAT IS THIS JOKE!?", i also yelled "ITS JUST A PLAIN OLD BLUE BALL", which triggered everyone. zzzzzzz, AHH!! YOU SCARED ME! anyways, as a result. Uranus became a laughing stock in the wunnerpedia community. 1989, Voyager 2 reached Neptune after so many days of boredom, i watched the news and learned Voyager 2 is reaching neptune, but when i learned it was reaching pluto also, i got really mad, i then came to NASA to tell them to cancel the mission to pluto, but NASA said no. then out of anger, lola came back and flew the probe away from pluto. but i got even more made when new horizons visited pluto in 2015. The end? (someyear-2025) Voyager 1 is in interstellar space and is low on battery. it visited planet nine and is currently in the solar junkyard, Voyager 2 never reached interstellar space. and by the time it got there, its battery would be at 4% i think. i have tried to contact voyager 1 but it took only a few 90000 potatoes. i quit Category:Events Category:Time Category:Space